Countdown
by Rhoda J
Summary: Count up all those little moments that change your life. They are easy to hold onto, easier to forget. A series of short chapters about the small moments in the life of the Hamato family.
1. Fuzzy Feelings

Author Note: **A friend of mine made the comment that I never write anything 'short'. Of course I can write 'short' stories, and now I've been challenged. Write a series of 'short' (main part of the challenge) stories starring our favorite green team and Master Splinter. I went through the combinations of two characters and there is ten different combinations, so ten chapters for this story. I can choose everything to do with the stories for this challenge (besides the length) so the chapters won't have anything to do with each other. Wish me luck!**

**O, and for this first chapter, it stars Master Splinter and Donnie (aka Curious). Of course, it is dedicated to **candlelight** who probably loves turtle tots more than anyone else. Even me. It takes place during my story Desperation if you want a bit more background. I know that's technically cheating but forgive me. Baby steps. Baby steps to my goal.**

Disclaimer: **Don't own them. Wish I did, but wishing never did anything. **

* * *

There were a few times in his short lifespan that Splinter would say he had felt completely and awkwardly put out.

The number was steadily increasing these days.

"Umm... little one." Splinter murmured to the new appendage attached to his neck. "You may let go now..." The new appendage ignored him and with a gentle shaking had darkly grumbled his protests. Splinter sighed as he discover the little one dubbed Curious asleep.

Of course it was his own fault. He had taken them in, hadn't he? There was nothing he could do now. He certainly would not kick them out into the cruel, cruel world. Not now when they were at this vulnerable age. They needed him so much and in a little way, Splinter felt he needed them.

But he had vowed not to get attached. He lost one family already, and he refused to lose another. He didn't hold them like other parents did. He didn't even give them names. He distanced himself and in a way he felt guilty because of it. They loved him. He could see it their faces. He didn't know much about love, but it shone through with them and sometimes that hurt.

Which led to his awkward situation.

Curious had been, well, curious about his fur ever since Splinter had first him. It was so very different from his own skin and the skin of his comrades. It was cause for much puzzlement for the inquisitive little one who had seen so little of the world. Usually, Splinter shook him off, but today he had felt especially gracious with a successful 'scavenge'. He let the examination happen, and had promptly fallen asleep due to the long day in his old chair.

Apparently the little one had too.

The little one's had tucked his head into the side of Splinter's neck and the small, long breaths ruffled the fur there. Two, chubby arms had wrapped themselves around Splinter's neck making it warm and sweaty with body heat. Two hands grabbed two fistfuls of fur as six fingers ran through them unaccustomed to the feel of it. Splinter didn't have any idea of how to hold the little one, but it seemed the little one was comfortable. He tucked one arm behind Curious's knees to lessen the chokehold and the other free hand hesitantly traced massage patterns on the little one's neck. Curious let loose a small sigh of contentment and snuggled closer. Splinter felt a small smile slid up his face despite himself. A wave of happiness hit him. This living being had trusted himself to him completely and utterly. Well, maybe this wasn't so bad.

Splinter could feel Curious's heartbeat as it thumped rhythmically with his breathing. With the warmth from the small body and the rhythmic breathing and beating, his own eyes started to close into sleep. Not so bad at all.

* * *

**Short enough? If anyone wants to see something be written, tell me. These small plot lines are hard to think up... **


	2. Brewing Perfection

Author Note:** Ha, other one! This one stars Leo and Mikey. I know this is terribly cliche and all, but the guy has to be a total disaster at **_**something**_**. It probably doesn't help that I can relate... **

Disclaimer: **Don't worry. I don't own them yet. You all still have a chance.**

* * *

"NO!" A scream of terror spilt through the Hamato residence. It had come from the kitchen which could only mean one thing...

The Food Slayer had struck again and do to the disaster zone being particularly large, had done his job quite way. "What?! What did I do?!" Even if he didn't mean it...

"Dude! How do you do it?! How is any one living person besides Raph capable of making this big of mess?!" The residence chef, Michelangelo, was giving the Food Slayer a piece of his mind.

"Actually have you seen your room-"

"Yeah, I've seen my room, but that's beside the point. You can't get enough destruction satisfaction from beating up Purple Dragons and Foot, so you take it out on my kitchen! What did it ever do to you? What did you do, Leo?"

"I don't need 'destruction satisfaction'." Leo said softly. "I was making dinner... you make it everyday. I thought I give you a break."

"Only making dinner?!" A little of the Mikey's anger faded away. Leo had only been trying to help him. Still, the kitchen! Only a tiny part of the anger faded away.

"What did I do wrong?"

"What are you trying to make?" Mikey said tiredly. He was the one who would have to pick up this mess later. Dinner had to be prepared for that.

"Mac and Cheese..."

"You. Messed. Up. Mac and Cheese." Mikey said slowly as disbelief replaced anger on his face.

"Yeah..." Leo said raising an eyeridge at his brother. Mikey's shoulders were shaking, and Mikey had both hands clamped over his mouth. "What? What did I do? It looks perfectly fine-"

That was too much for the orange-banded turtle, and he threw his head back and laughed. He pointed a shaking finger at Leo and let loose another peal of laughter. Tears began to stream down his face, and he laughed only harder as he stared at Leo's worried expression.

After a good solid ten minutes had passed, Mikey hiccupped to a stop. He ran a hand across his face to clear away the tears.

"You done?" Leo asked with his arms crossed with a look of amused irritation that only Leo could pull off.

"Just a second." Mikey coughed hard to get rid of another fit of laughter. He wiped a hand across his face to wipe away the smile.

"If your done with the hysterics, care to tell me what I did wrong?"

"Okay." Mikey walked forward to the destruction rubbing his hands together. "What did you do first after getting the ingredients?"

"I put them all together with the water."

"No good. Boil water first and then add noodles and then drain the water and then you can put all the bad boy ingredients in. Is that a spatula?"

"A melted one, yes."

"Alrighty then. You know, it's reassuring to know you aren't perfect at everything, Leo. It makes you almost seem human-er-turtle."

"I'm sure you'll keep me humble." Leo said with a slight smile. "Come on. I'll help you clean up. Maybe the Grand Master will tell me a secret or two."

"No, my student. We start with the basics! Before you can walk like a chef, you need to breathe like a chef. Let's start with boiling water. Mac and Cheese was a good idea."

* * *

**What combination do you want next? I'm open for suggestions. Yes, people do mess up Mac and Cheese. Maybe not to the extent shown here, but it's possible.**

**Have a happy New Year everyone!**


	3. Inducing Insomnia

Author Note: **Since everyone has been shown except for Raph, this is a Raph chapter coupled with Donnie since he didn't get much of an appearance in the first chapter. There's actually a little mention of everyone in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: **I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

As soon as Hamato Donatello looked away from his computer screen, he knew he probably had been there awhile. His eyes burned from staring at the bright light of the screen, and when he stood his joints protested angrily. He swayed, slightly dizzy from the sudden movement.

"Crap." Donnie murmured as he dared a look at the glowing green numbers of his digital clock. He had purposely taken the clock off his computer, but that didn't stop his brothers from giving him a clock to make him feel guilty about his late night/early morning working sessions. Donnie really hoped his eyes were just really fuzzy and that wasn't the actual time.

After stretching and popping his joints, Donnie gave his computer one last loving pat before walking out of his workshop. Leo had stolen the cot he had put in his workshop and until he could find another one, he would have to sleep in his bedroom.

What a funny concept.

He would feel last night/morning later this morning at practice. Master Splinter probably would scold him and give him something to 'occupy' his thoughts and actions to further convince him away from the long hours. It wouldn't work, of course. He wouldn't stay up if there wasn't so much that needed to be done. Donnie just couldn't find the time for it all, and sleep had never been high on his list.

"Luckily," Don murmured as the elevator opened. "I'm not the only night owl of the family." A dark figure walked out and started creeping to the bedrooms. Donnie crossed his arms and sent a glare in the direction of the figure knowing the figure would sense it. Just because he stayed up, didn't mean it was good for the health of someone else who stayed up. The figure froze in mid step and swore.

"Leo..."

"Guess again." Donnie said trying to keep how tired he really was out of his voice.

"Whoever. I'm still going to get my shell chewed off." Raph grumbled. "You took the medical supplies out of the garage."

"So I would know if you were sneaking around. You can't keep staying up late and getting yourself hurt, Raph!"

"You're one to talk." Raph shushed Donnie as he walked towards him. "Keep your voice down. We don't Fearless down here lecturing his worrying heart away. I barely snuck past him last night."

"What is it now?" Donnie asked walking back into his lab to get the first aid kit.

"A thug with a knife got a lucky shot on me. Tore up my arm before I could get to him."

"And how the Great Raphael let him do that is be on me." Donnie murmured darkly. He sat down on the steps outside his lab, and Raph sat down with him. He held his arm out to Donnie without being asked. Donnie would stitch up his wounds whether he liked it or not.

"The guy had a longer reach than me. Everyone does." Raph growled. "His recovery time wasn't as fast though because of that, so the cut isn't deep."

"You need to be more careful. This wound could be worse, alot worse."

"So I've been told. Same story. Different words." Raph said shrugging his shoulders.

"I think the guy got the jump on you because you're tired. You need to sleep. This is, what? You're third all-nighter this week?"

"You would know. You've been up right along with me." Raph said yawning before turning his voice into a lousy imitation of Donnie's voice. "You need to sleep. You're snapping at me because you're tired."

"Your accent ruins the effect." Donnie said with a snort.

"Shaddup."

"There's just so much to be done. I turn around after finishing something and there's two more things to be done." Donnie said after few minutes. Talking helped him concentrate his focus on Raph's arm. He was so tired, but sleep would probably never come. Sometimes Donnie wondered if he worried just as much as Leo did.

"Know the feeling." Raph said leaning back against a step and closing his eyes. Donnie looked at him in surprise. "You beat up one scheming-no-good-rotten thug and there's just another to take his place. Another one to hurt you guys. Another one to tear down my city."

"Your city?" Donnie asked chuckling.

"My city." Raph said with complete seriousness. "I wouldn't be up so late, but when else am I supposed to find the time to watch over you guys and protect my city?"

"Well, sleep never really was that important." Donnie said tying the bandage into place.

"Right. You can always sleep when you're dead anyways." Raph stretched and winced at his arm. "I'm going to feel that in the morning."

"It is already morning, Raph." Donnie said suppressing a yawn. Yawning was contagious and he felt kind of a relief. He wasn't the only with problems. He knew Raph had problems, but he didn't know Raph had some of _his _problems. Having someone next to him made Donnie feel stronger especially since it was Raph.

"Thanks Raph." Donnie said. Raph's snores answered him, and Donnie smirked at his older brother as his own eyes began to droop. Raph's snores woke Donnie just for a second, but soon he was right back asleep.

* * *

**Each chapter gets a little bit longer against my will... The story's controlling me now!**


	4. Shadow Puppets

Author Note: **Yeah, yeah. I know. ****I told myself that I wouldn't write another chibi chapter. I vowed I wouldn't, but-but-but those puppy dog eyes. *sob* Help me, someone, please!**

**Anyways. This one stars Mikey and Master Splinter. **

Disclaimer: **Don't own them, but wouldn't it be nice if I did? Well, for me anyways.**

* * *

Splinter sighed and counted to ten slowly for what seemed to be the fifth time this afternoon.

Or maybe the twelfth. He hadn't bothered keeping count.

"My son," Splinter said with annoyance creeping into his voice. He didn't turn around from making his sons lunch. "I know you are there." A tiny squeak of surprise came from behind Splinter.

"So close. I almost had you that time." Splinter felt a smile slid up his face despite his irritation. He cut the sandwich in half diagonally just the way his son liked it and handed it to his youngest son who had walked up to it his side. Splinter gently slapped the young child's hand almost instinctively as Michelangelo reached for the rest of the sandwiches.

"For your brothers." Splinter took the plate of sandwiches and left his very youngest son staring at his back in astonishment.

Splinter had just started their training in the art of Ninjutsu. He supposed he had waited long enough. The young learned the fastest and whether he liked it or not his sons wouldn't be young much longer. They were already four nearly five if Splinter guessed their age correctly. It was hard to tell since they didn't come to him when they were newborns, and turtles aged differently. Their mannerisms were like a five year old though so they were five to him.

The children's lessons were going much better than he had ever hoped. So well in fact that Splinter didn't doubt they would surpass him someday in the future. Splinter had made the mistake of telling that to his sons. Now his youngest one was out to get him, trying to 'surpass' him with surprise attacks.

The whole situation made Splinter want to throw his hand back and laugh and pull his fur out at the same time.

Later when Splinter was enjoying a prized treasure he had found, a book in reasonable condition, in the quiet hours of night he decided to end this fiasco. His son was supposed to be in bed with his brothers.

"Michelangelo..." Splinter warned as his son crouched down to spring on the top of the back of the chair. Splinter could almost feel his son deflate, but of course only for a moment. Soon his son was back to his smiling, beaming self and climbing into Splinter's available lap, laying his head on Splinter's shoulder.

"How do you do it, Master Splinter?" Michelangelo asked after a few minutes. "How do see me coming?"

"Much practice, my son."

"Will I ever be like you? Will I be able to have eyes in the back my head like you?" Splinter chuckled at that and Michelangelo's content smile grew.

"With much practice, yes, my son."

"'K. I'll practice and practice." Splinter watched his son's smile grow even bigger and felt the little body tremble in anticipation. Splinter felt the smile of his face turn into a frown. Of all his sons, Michelangelo was the easiest to sense. He was such a happy child and not one to be quiet about anything. He practically _glowed_. Ninjas lived on the edge of people's vision. They didn't draw any attention to them. They made themselves appear not worth a person's precious time to look at. Splinter had a sinking feeling that his young son would never, ever do that. It was the extreme opposite.

"It will take more than practice, my son. Ninjutsu is a lifestyle." Splinter said quietly and cautiously.

"What is a 'lifestyle'?"

"A way of living." Splinter suddenly felt guilty. He was planning to take this very bright aura and taint it black. He would have to push that part of his son down, deep down and maybe extinguish it altogether. Then again, he had no choice. He was teaching his sons, so they could defend themselves from the judgments and prejudices of the world. His son would never, ever really be able to shine. "Is that you want, my son? To be subjected to a life living in the restraining safety of the shadows?" Splinter mentally slapped himself as soon as he said that. One so young wouldn't understand the question.

Splinter was very surprised when his son looked up at him, his face and eyes serious.

"Of course it's what I want. I need to protect myself so you don't have to all the time. It will be my way of living." Splinter smiled sadly at his son's face. What was he, Splinter, doing? The child was just repeating his words. They trusted him and would turn into what he wanted them to be despite the fact it might be never what they wanted to be.

So lost in his thoughts, Splinter was totally stunned when his son pushed himself, Splinter, and the chair over. All three fell backwards onto the floor. His son fell on him laughing, and Splinter rubbed his head feeling a headache coming on.

"I got you!" His son said laughing. "I finally got you!" Splinter couldn't help himself. His son's laugh and smile were contagious. He also threw his head back and laughed. Perhaps he had been wrong.

His son might be a ninja, but hopefully he would never, ever really change.

* * *

**I am going to give a chibi turtle to all those who review and tell me what they think. Hurry! ****While supplies lasts...**


	5. Promises and Pigs

Author Note: **Introducing the Leo and Don chapter. It is so far one of my favorite chapters even if it is a little strange. There is a little of everyone is in this chapter.**

Disclaimer: **I still don't own TMNT. **

* * *

The first thing the blue-banded turtle named Leonardo was aware of was the amount of dull, throbbing pain he was in. He didn't mind it as much as he would have thought. It helped him find focus against the fuzzy darkness that kept inching forward in his mind.

Slipping unconscious during a fight was never a good thing, especially for Leo and his family. Leo mentally pushed away the fuzziness away again and took in his surroundings without changing his breathing or moving any part of his body. If the people who held him didn't think he was awake, that was one of the few advantages he had on them.

"I know that you are awake." A voice muttered dryly. Leo resisted the urge to flinch. Something in Leo's head whispered that he knew the voice, but the thought was fleeting. Everything was muffled. All his senses seemed to be sluggish and slow. Leo guessed if he were to open his eyes that they would be blurry too.

"You sure, Don?" Another voice spoke to Leo's left. Right. Next. To. His. Ear. The sounds were jumbled, but quiet they certainly were not. "He still looks like he's out of it."

"Yes. His heartbeat is going up. He probably thinks we are going to attack him, and he's right." The first voice said darkly.

"Cool it, Donnie." Another voice said. "Hey, Sunshine!" Leo mentally flinched. All these different voices were trying to stick spikes in his brain. Someone was trying to gently shake him awake. Leo involuntarily groaned. It even hurt to breathe.

"Wonderful Raph. You're killing him." The loud voice trying to make him death in his left ear said.

"Princess can handle it. You probably couldn't."

"Both of you go get Master Splinter. Tell him Leo's awake." The first voice ordered.

"Does it really take both of us to-"

"Yes. Now get out of here." Leo closed his ears to the following muttering and protests. It hurt to listen to the voices. They were all too loud and muffled, and it hurt to concentrate on what they were saying. He flinched when a door slammed close. They already knew he was awake.

"Leo. You are a pig. A complete and utter pig, and you are dead meat." There was only one voice now, and so Leo devoted all his concentration to that voice. It was recognizable now and made sense with the equipment keeping him alive and the soft bed underneath him. Not too many of his enemies besides Bishop would put that much effort into keeping him alive.

"Don?" Leo's voice sounded weak even to him.

"No. I'm going to be your worst nightmare." Definitely Don. Leo could recognize that dark, scarily calm voice of an angry Don. Leo would have breathed a mental sigh of relief, but he wasn't out of the storm yet. He was right smack dab in the middle of it.

"Is everyone okay?" Leo asked. The voices that had been his family hadn't sounded hurt.

"Yes. We all have minor injuries, but we're fine. Raph will have some nasty scars to add to his collection thanks to you, but nothing to fret your little mind over."

"Thanks to me?" Leo's mind flashed through the faded, few memories of their last fight.

"Even Raph doesn't move as fast as he normally does when he's carrying your limp, unconscious body." Don said. "Don't get on to him about. We really didn't have much choice, and he thinks 'they are cool' and 'not anything to worry about. Moron."

"I'm sorry." Leo's memory was returning to him slowly and now he knew why Donnie was so angry. The apology was for more than just slowing Raph down.

"You're still a pig." Donnie understood.

"I panicked. You were flat on your shell, and you looked like you weren't moving any time soon."

"So you took the shot for me. Did every occur to you I was faking? That I had it under control?"

"After I took the hit and you screamed at me, yes."

"You took everyone by surprise. Everyone except for the guy with the lead pipe who was trying his hardest to impersonate a gorilla, of course. Three broken ribs, Leo!"

"I'm sorry."

"A broken arm. Multiple bruises that have turned you all shades of the rainbow."

"I'm sorry."

"And a major concussion! Raph is in the lead of the tally of points of how many times he has tried to kill himself, but you are right behind him!"

"I'm sorry, Don. Really."

"You're a pig and an idiot and you are going to get yourself killed if you keep up this piggish behavior! That's probably your intent in the first place!"

"Are you calling me a pig?" Leo couldn't really be sure what Donnie was saying. Everything sounded like he was underwater.

"You are one."

"I don't... think so."

"Your 'heroic' actions seem to be inspired from a species of peccaries, that's a species baring similarities to _pigs_." Don said stressing the last word. "These mountain pigs have no real form of defense against other predators, so when Mr. Mountain Lion comes ago they're pretty much screwed. So one little piggie, that would be you, gets it in his piggie mind to run at the Mr. Mountain Lion and causes a yummy distraction while the other little piggies escape minus one."

Leo didn't have anything to say to that.

"The pig sacrifices himself to save the other defenseless pigs, but Leo, we aren't pigs. Raph, Mikey, and I are perfectly capable of defending ourselves without having you needlessly sacrificing yourself. You can trust us. This isn't all about you. You do have help." Don's voice was getting quieter with each word, and Leo had to strain his befuddled brain to hear him. "We all need you. We don't need you going and getting yourself killed. You'll just be deadweight then."

"So I'm a pig." Leo said quietly after a few minutes.

"You don't have to be."

"Okay. Okay." Leo could feel his eyelids closing. This entire conversation had taken a strain on him, and he hated that. He would start training again as soon as standing up didn't cause him to feel dizzy. Bed rest always made him weak. Leo mentally laughed. Already he wasn't considering Donnie's lecture. He knew he could trust them, but if they were in danger he would run straight to them. He knew Donnie knew that.

"Get some rest. You can see the others when you wake up again." Donnie said quietly. He felt like his whole lecture just got lost in the empty space of the mind of Pigheaded Leo.

"Only if you get some rest, too." Leo knew full well that Donnie had been up all through the entire he had been asleep. Donnie always did that. Sacrifice parts of himself for his family. Donnie was as much as a 'pig' as Leo was.

"You aren't in a position to be giving orders. I'm gong to see to it you won't see the outside of this room for a very, very long time."

Leo chuckled at that. He liked to see Donnie try. "I'll keep what you said in mind, Donnie. I really will, but don't expect me to stand by if you are really in danger. You would have done the exact same thing if our position were switched, you know. "

Donnie had to smile at that. It was true after all. "Good night Miss Piggie."

"Good night Porky Pig."

* * *

**What was said about the sacrificing peccaries is true, bytheway, although they actually have more of a defense than Don let on. He of course didn't tell Leo that since Leo was barely taking him seriously in the first place. Tell me what you think. I get foolishly happy when I see people have reviewed. **

**I was half asleep and very sick when I wrote this chapter, so I have an excuse! This chapter I have to admit is a little weird...**


	6. Left Behind

Author Note: **I just realized how terribly predictable I have been. I went through the order on a list so I wouldn't get one person two chapters in a row, (which is impossible now) and I realized that I have been on a steady pattern of characters. A part Don chapter and then part Mikey chapter after that and then a part Don chapter after that and so on. I didn't mean for this to be predictable, but random. Seems there's a set pattern to my randomness. *sigh* Anyways, I'm regretting it now. Leo and Raph are **_**hard**_** to write about. **

**Anywho, I going to break the pattern and surprise anyone who has caught on to the pattern! Haha! This one is Splinter's and Raph's chapter with a bit of Leo instead of the Raph and Mikey one I had planned. (Ironically)**

**It is pre movie-verse, bytheway. My first one, so give me a heads up if I miss something.**

Disclaimer: **None of the characters or the universe are mine.**

* * *

"Yes, Master. I understand. I will be ready to leave by tomorrow morning." The eldest son, Leonardo, bowed to his master and father before walking silently and obediently out of Master Splinter's quarters. As the door closed gently behind the young man, the aged father wished almost that his son had slammed the door instead of silently complied, but that just wasn't to be expected of his oldest son.

The rat didn't want to hear the soft murmurings behind his door as Leonardo told the rest of the family his decision. His acute hearing betrayed him though, and he could hear the cries of surprise and exclamation. Someone, and Master Splinter could guess who, gave a half-hearted laugh and asked Leonardo to quit joking around. He could feel his sons auras spiraling around into despair, confusion, and hurt. This wasn't going to be easy, but then he had known that. Each of his other three sons would confront him about Leonardo's training mission. They would all have different ways of doing it. Master Splinter took one deep, calming breath as the first confrontation came to his door step.

"Raph! Raphael! Wait-" Master Splinter didn't flinch as his paper sliding door was flung open.

"This doesn't concern you, Leo." Raphael growled as he slammed the door closed on his angry older brother's face.

Master Splinter watched his son's shoulders move up and back down as he took in deep breaths. A few minutes had passed, and Raphael still hadn't turn around to face him. He was where needed to be, but now that he was there he didn't know what to do.

"You may sit and face me." Master Splinter said after a few minutes of watching his son's back. Raphael was much like the dog who had finally caught the car he was chasing after. He got himself into trouble that he sought, but he didn't know what to do after that point.

"Why?" Master Splinter's ears flicked instinctively when Raphael finally spoke up. He could hear perfectly well what his son had said, but his son still refused to look at him. Proper respect was needed. Sometimes the line between master and father blurred and the two sloshed together. Splinter felt it was very necessary and important that the titles were to be represented adequately at the right times. Misunderstandings could arise otherwise.

"Pardon?" Splinter let a bit of warning move into his voice.

"Why does Leo have to go?" His son turned around to face him as he said that.

Master Splinter looked up as his son still wouldn't sit. This was something he had always admired and yet feared in Raphael. He was willing to stand up against anyone and often times anything. This protective defiance that showed even now as his son held his eyes directly. Uncertainty flickered in his son's eyes for a few moments. After all Raphael was not willfully disobedient. The strength and resolve came back taking over the uncertainty.

"I know you have a good reason for sending Leo out there. Honestly, I don't see it." Raphael manage to ground out in a passably even tone.

Master Splinter could see quite clearly from the clenched hands and the tightly wound tension in his son that his emotions didn't match his voice. Surprisingly impressed, Master Splinter gestured for his son to continue. This wouldn't end as a rational debate, but the ninja master knew that. Maybe part of him wanted to see how long his most emotional son would hold this tone. Maybe part of him wanted to have to something other than that silent compliance.

Raphael continued. "Leo says its for the good of everyone. That it will make him stronger. Maybe it will. I don't know. I do know that it won't do anyone a whole fat lot of good."

"What makes you say that, my son?"

Raphael let out a short, wry laugh. Master Splinter wondered briefly about what happened to the reasonable tone. It certainly did not last long."You don't think he is going to be gone the set time you gave him, do you? He is going to be gone as long as he feels he and _you _think is necessary and enough. Leo never thinks he is enough. Even I can see that! We are going to be waiting a long time. Quite frankly, I don't think we can wait that long."

"Maybe it will do you some good if Leonardo were to 'give you some space' as you would put it." Master Splinter said almost to himself, almost completely ignoring his son's previous speech. His tone was calm, almost nonchalant. A voice in the back of his mind screamed what he was doing, but it was overshadowed almost at once. He was going to try Raphael's patience, and he was going to make him angry. He was trying for effect.

An effect he got almost instantly.

"What?! Sure Leo and I sometimes don't see eye to eye-"

Master Splinter interrupted. "Here is finally your chance to be the 'leader' even if for a relatively short time. Why aren't you jumping at it?"

Raphael had a look of horror flashed across his face. "I would never-"

"Really? I believe that simply is not the case. Actually perhaps you would relish the freedom and power. You always said Leonardo was holding you down. Holding everyone down."

"We-we need Leo. I can go with-" Master Splinter saw that his son was nearly speechless with confusion and fury. Torn between defending his brother and respecting his master and father.

"You want to go right along on the training mission? Are you afraid you no longer will be able to keep up in that position just below first, my son? Afraid to be left behind?"

"Leo's going to be the one LEFT BEHIND!" Raphael yelled breaking the fast torrent of Master Splinter's words. He spoke one of Master Splinter's greatest fear, and for that the father was shocked into silence. The room went silent except for the gasping, desperate breathing of Raphael. It was as if the outburst was something exhausting like a difficult battle or a hard run, and it in a way it was.

"He's going to be left behind, and we may never find him." Raphael continued on more quietly. Master Splinter thought he heard a trace of sadness in his son's voice that mirrored his own. They lapsed back into the uneasy silence for several, long minutes. Perhaps it was longer than that, hours maybe. Time held no comprehension in that room.

"Just now. You were looking for a fight, weren't you?" Master Splinter could feel a shocked look break through the mask on his face at the silence breaking comment from his son before it changed into a rueful smile.

"Perhaps. What would make you think such an idea?"

"I've asked for enough fights by now that I think I can be able tell when someone wants a fight." The red-banded turtle had a wry smile on his face. "You could of just asked."

"I thought I already was asking for one." Master Splinter said. "I am sorry, my son. My behavior was uncalled for. I let my emotion get away from me." He had been horrified with his behavior, but Raphael was already waving the apology away.

"I deserved it."

Master Splinter thought that nobody deserved this. It was betrayal in its barest form. A betrayal of the most painful kind. There was nothing he could do now.

Raphael walked until he had a hand on the door. "There's no way to stop him?" It almost was more of a statement than a question.

"It was not my idea. It was Leonardo's."

Raphael nodded and turned his back opening the door more gently and quietly this time. Master Splinter could see three waiting faces through the door. Master Splinter wondered if Leonardo had heard their...conversation. However, judging by the look of fury on Leonardo's face, he had not. He had respected the need for private confidence.

"We'll just have to work to find him again." Raphael said softly as his attention was also on Leonardo.

"And work not to get left behind ourselves." Master Splinter reminded him. Raphael was slightly tilted towards him, so that Master Splinter could see part of the small answering smile.

"I won't be left behind." Master Splinter watched his son close the door at that. The aged father let himself sigh now that he was alone. He really hoped that the parting statement would be proven true and he proven wrong. Leonardo wasn't the only one who was at risk of being left behind. They all were.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the late update. I have the next few chapters written out so hopefully you will get a quick update. You know, reviews really help out with that...:)**


	7. Realizing Reality

Author Note: **I don't want to give anything away, so majority of the author note is at the bottom.**

**Here's Mikey's and Don's chapter. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

Michelangelo found himself at the door leading into the sick bay unable to take a step forward.

He hated this room. More than anything.

Mikey wanted to go in, he really did. He looked like an idiot just standing there in the hallway. His hand wouldn't let go of the door frame though. Besides Leo had things under control and he was talking to the current patient right now. Mikey could wait despite how ridiculous that sounded to his own ears.

So he waited and watch as Leo talked softly to the figure in the sick bed. He was too far away to hear anything they were saying. They were talking too quietly, but Mikey guessed it had something to do with their last mission. Of course he would know for sure if he would just walk into the room.

It had been successful. They had taken out a new hideout of a new street gang. They had been able to take care of it before it got out of hand and people got hurt. The old hideout was now burned to the ground, and everyone was safe. Everyone was safe and there wasn't anything Mikey had to worry about now.

Mikey was about to turn around and leave when he heard Leo call out to him. "Crap." Mikey muttered.

"I'm leaving now, Mike. You can talk to him now." Leo said in a louder voice. The patient said something softly and again Mikey couldn't hear him, but Leo seem to as he snorted. "Funny. Real funny. The pig's got a sense of humor."

"What?" Maybe they hadn't been talking about this mission. Mikey could feel himself lifting an eyeridge in the form of a question.

"Nothing. Nothing. Just an inside joke." Leo answer to Mikey's question didn't answer anything. He brushed past Mikey at the door as he walked out of the medical room, and called out over his shoulder to the patient. "Get better Porkie Pig."

Mikey could see the person in the bed's shoulders shaking slightly from chuckling. Mikey found himself still unwillingly to step forward. He much rather stare and reassure himself that his brother was alright.

"Mikey. You can come in. It's alright. I don't think even you can do much damage to the equipment if you are in here for a few minutes." A raspy voice said causing Mikey to flinch. He could barely hear him.

Mikey still couldn't get himself to step forward.

"I would like to talk to you." The raspy voice said growing softer. "If you want to, you don't have to come in. I'll get up." Mikey saw the blankets start to shift, and he felt himself run forward to stop Donnie from getting up.

"No. That's fine. Don't worry about it." Mikey stammered as he helped Donnie settle himself back into bed.

"Why are you so nervous? I'm not going to jump up and attack you." Donnie asked looking at Mikey as he tried to avoid his gaze and settle into a chair beside the bed.

"What do you mean?" Mikey said letting a smile slide up his face.

"Well, you kept shifting back and forth from foot to foot in the doorway. You would take a step in and then step back out. Leo and I weren't sure if you were going to come or not. Two, you aren't the least bit curious what the inside joke is. You hate it when you aren't in on a joke. You also can get that painted, clown smile off your face. It's mildly disturbing."

"So what's the joke?" Mikey tried to cover his tracks and he _was_ curious, but that wasn't important right now.

"Nice try. You can tell me what's wrong." Don said and Mikey shifted under his serious gaze for several seconds before he broke.

"Well-" Mikey began and Don interrupted him with a series of throat-racking coughs. Mikey jumped up and backwards as Donnie struggled to sit up. "I-I'm sorry. I can go now." Mikey said as soon as Donnie had regain his breath. It was time to get out of this room.

"Mikey, wait." Donnie voice's stopped him halfway across the room. "It's okay. I'm fine. You being here isn't going to make me fall over and die of coughing."

"You can't breathe." Mikey said as reluctantly walked back.

"If I'm coughing, I'm breathing." Donnie corrected. "You're really jumpy. More than usual anyways."

"Is there anything you want? I can get you some water."

"Nah. Just stay here." Donnie said as he closed his eyes and sighed. "I won't be able to talk much, but feel free to talk to me. I'm still listening."

Mikey stared at him. He had nothing to say. Don opened one eye.

"I just gave you the chance to talk my ear off, Mikey. Take it."

"I hate this room." Mikey said the first thing that came to his mind. He was surprised when he saw Don's head nodding in agreement.

"I know. Yet you still are here. Thank you. It really does mean a lot for me. Keep going."

"I hate it each and every time you guys get hurt." Mikey said standing up, unable to sit still anymore. "I hate seeing you guys stretched out on one of those beds. I hate seeing my family hurt and pain. I hate it every single time."

"Everyone gets hurt, Mikey. Not just us."

"No one is like us! No one risks their life like we do. You could have died. Look at you!" Mikey pointed at Don. Don had always been the lightest colored of all them, but now he was a pale green much like milky pea soup. Green like pea soup except for the ugly red patches of burns. Don opened his eyes then and with a glance down at his prone body, he shifted his concern gaze up to Mikey. Mikey had no trouble talking now.

"I hate Leo for thinking up the danger. I hate Raph for relishing the danger. I hate you for perfecting the dangerous plan, and I hate myself for going along with it!"

"Others risk their lives as well. Policemen and women. The armed forces. I'm not the only to have battle fire. Firemen do that, too. There's your superheroes, too."

"Other thing I hate. They aren't real."

"Silver Sentry and the Justice Force seems pretty real to me." Donnie said.

"Superheroes are invincible. We are invincible. I hate you guys for reminding me we aren't."

"No one's invincible. That's silly." Donnie said chuckling softly earning him a glare. "Not even the Shredder."

"I'll hate you even more if any of you die."

"Everyone dies, Mikey." Mikey froze and stared at Donnie and his stupid matter-of-fact tone. Donnie started to chuckle again. "A little morbid, but it's true."

"You-your dying?!" Mikey's mind stopped. Donnie had said he probably would get an infection from the burns, but Mikey had never known it was like that. Suddenly everything made sense. Donnie's weird tone and need to talk to Mikey. Need to just have his brothers close for the last days of his life.

Donnie exploded into laughter. Or at least a weak, raspy form of it. Mikey fought the urge to raise an eyeridge. Donnie never laughed. He chuckled. Mikey felt everything go still and silent. Everyone said with death over someone's head could change them. Donnie was acting different.

"Mikey, you never cease to amaze me with your ability to take something and twist it far out of proportion. I have been in far worse situations than this. I plan on living for a very long time. Don't be so hasty to get rid of me." Mikey could feel time and feeling returning.

"Are you sure?" Mikey said.

"I'm sure."

"You aren't acting like yourself though." Mikey could feel a wave of relief flood through him.

"That would be the morphine." Don said. "I'm perfectly fine. Everyone's fine. We have survived through practically everything, and we are going to keep on surviving."

Mikey looked at Don for a few seconds and then walked over to settle back into the chair beside the bed. "If you say so. You're always right after all."

"Exactly. Turtles can survive upwards to two hundred years. You, Leo, Raph, and I still have a long, long way to go."

"True. You're going to be fine?"

"I'm fine now." Donnie said coughing. This time Mikey helped him sit up.

"You look like shell to me."

"That's a matter of personal opinion, not fact and therefore not of reality."

"I hate reality." Mikey said.

"We all do. That's why we're doing something about it. Reality is that people get hurt. People face pain and die everyday. One of these days it is going to be one of us. Nothing we can do about it. You understand that?" Mikey nodded partially shocked out of his rant, partially soothed out of it.

Neither of the brothers said anything for several minutes. "You sound like Raph. All dark and blunt and all." Mikey said as an afterthought.

"I think you are saying Raph talks like he is on morphine all the time. He won't be happy to hear that."

Mikey could feel himself smiling for real now. "He'll hate to hear it, but nothing he can do about it, huh?

"Nothing at all."

"About that joke..." Mikey began with a question in the statement and a smile in his voice.

* * *

**I wrote this chapter because it reminds me of the one of my favorite episodes 'Time Travails' where Mikey suddenly becomes angry that all the bad stuff happens to them. It was handled jokily and I'm probably looking to far into it, but I think everyone has their off days. Even the guys. I also wrote it because I always love it when Donnie goes into counseling/comforting mode, and since I'm the author what I say goes. Hahaha! I just felt a feeling of power go through me...**

**I went back to depressing for several chapters in a row so you'll get a silly chapter next:) **


	8. Bonding Time

Author Note: **Leo's and Master Splinter's chapter! I apologize ahead of time for any OOCness in the characters! **

Disclaimer: **If I said I owned TMNT, would any of you let me stay in one piece? No, I didn't think so. Good thing, I don't own TMNT then. **

* * *

"I am terribly sorry, Master." Leonardo bowed his head. It was folly though. His master and father would never, ever truly forgive him for what he had done. That was evident.

"It is quite alright, my son. You did what you had to do, what anyone would have done in your situation." The blue-banded turtle risked a glance up in surprise. Surely not. Surely he wasn't forgiven.

Judging by the look of cold cunning and malice in his mentor's eyes, he was not.

"It was no fault, but your own. You should have defended that piece better. You knew you were putting it at risk by moving the other piece. Surely, you can not blame me for its demise." Leo tried to rationalize with him.

Splinter stared at him, and Leo mentally shrank away from the fierce gaze that was pinpointed at him. His younger days had taught him to fear that gaze. Master Splinter didn't take his gaze away as he drew a card. Leo breathed a sigh of relief as Master Splinter brought the card in front of his face, blocking the fiery glare.

A cruel and delighted smile stretched across the rat's face. The smile was one that spoke of sweet revenge. Leo stared in horror as his master took one of his red pieces on the board and very slowly and deliberately brought it closer and closer to a trembling blue piece.

"No!" Leo cried out.

"O, yes." Master Splinter said and with one grand sweep of his hand, the blue piece shot across the room towards Donatello who was reading on the couch. The turtle reached up and snatched the piece out of the air without tearing his eyes from the book's page.

"That isn't fair!"

"An eye for an eye." Master Splinter said smiling. He obviously was delighted in his son's pain. "Isn't that what they say in Hammuable's Law?"

"Hammurabi's Code." Donatello called out as he tossed the piece back to Leo's waiting hands.

"No matter. It also says so in the rules. Leonardo, I regret to say this-"

"No you don't." Leo said irritated.

"I am deeply sorry!" Master Splinter started laughing (cackling).

"I won't let this offense rest."

"I will be waiting. Now enough talk. Let us see some action." Master Splinter spread out a hand in invitation for Leo to take his turn.

Leo drew a card and with a smile let his recently demised piece out of start.

"That wouldn't be wise, my son."

"Why not?" Leo asked.

"Get your other pieces into heaven-"

"It's called home." Donatello called out. Strangely the purple-banded turtle hadn't turn another page in his book. Perhaps to play more attention to the game or future flying projectiles. Perhaps also because he was a very slow reader. One couldn't be sure.

"Quiet, my son. If you wish to correct me, then by all means play the game. I invite you." Master Splinter said.

"Nope, I'm good. Thanks."

"Anyways. What was I saying before I was rudely interrupted?"

"Getting into heaven." Leo said.

"Yes. With too many pieces out, your defenses will be spread thin and your attention distracted. Better to concentrate on one or two pieces than all four. Four is a handful, let me tell you."

"I'm sure." Leo said unimpressed. "I think I'll keep the piece right where it is."

"Are you sure, my son?"

"Quite sure. Thank you. Thank you also for your advice."

"As long as you will live without regrets."

"That's it!" The two ninjas looked up at the same time to the at the time absent third party, a disgruntled orange-banded turtle who had been watching and playing with the competing duo. "I don't know why I bother playing Sorry with you guys! I don't exist apparently. I get lost in thought for just a few seconds and you guys go on skipping my turn. Again."

"You never were worthy competition, my son." Splinter said bluntly. Leo nodded his agreement sadly.

Michelangelo stared for a few seconds in disbelief at two of his role models among the high ranks of Silver Sentry and other superheroes. He then stood up without a word of compliant and grimly accepted the inevitable. With one swipe, he had his yellow pieces in his hands and was walking away from the brutal game.

"Come back when you have a chance." Master Splinter called out to his retreating son. Mikey raised a hand in acknowledgement he heard. He passed Donnie who might have muttered something like 'I told you so', but Mikey had already walked out of hearing distance of the two competitors so one wouldn't know. It didn't matter. Poor Michelangelo was already out of the minds of Hamato Leonardo and Hamato Splinter.

"Now that the petty, faint-hearted have given up, how about some real competition, my son? What I have seen is disgraceful." Master Splinter challenged.

"I have only just started, Master." Leonardo reassured him.

Let the games begin.

* * *

**What has gotten into me? I don't know what to blame this chapter on. This is not meant to be taken seriously. I couldn't bring myself to write a serious chapter, and I did promise you guys a silly chapter. Their reputations are so much fun to play with. **

**Raph, bytheway, refused to play if he couldn't use the red pieces. Splinter (the one using the red pieces) said the green matched his lovely complexion and that was that. **

**I am sorry to those who were expecting a Leo/Raph chapter. I'm having some difficulty with it, but hopefully I'll get it up soon:)**


	9. Pit of Despair

Author Note: **I'm sorry. This update WOULD have come out sooner if had not been for my computer 'forgetting' (for us non-technological ones) everything that I hadn't backed up and my teachers conspiring together to have big tests EVERYDAY last week and lousy uploading onto the site and just a jumble of problems that were there to make my life generally miserable. **

**Here is Mikey's and Raph's chapter, folks. I was hoping to get Leo and Raph's up (I finally wrote it!), but my computer ate it. I will get it out soon. Hopefully.**

Disclaimer: ***checks empty pockets* Nope, I don't have the magic certificate that states my ownership of TMNT. Inspiration also is not mine, but came from a various fics on this site. It also stands testament of my week last week. This fic is dedicated to all those who just have a really crappy day or week. We all have those.**

* * *

Shoot. Me. Now.

These three little words among a few choice others were going around and around in Raphael's head.

There were few other worst case scenario that could beat the current situation he was in.

Raph had just fallen victim to one of the most obvious and slopped together traps he had ever seen. It wasn't even a new trap. Just a very old trap that someone put together in a desperate attempt to find that 'gator that lived in the sewers'.

Leatherhead would be snarling at the insult the trap was to his brains.

It wasn't enough that already all his pride and dignity had just been thrown to the winds and that he had to be stuck in this hole true to its location of the sewers of NYC for an undetermined length of time and that a new higher power was out to get him. He had to be stuck down here with the Numbskulls of all Numbskulls, Michelangelo himself.

He could practically hear his other brothers laughing through their stupid, little tears as they took their sweet time getting here.

Being the idiot Mikey was, he just had to step on the trap. Had to. He probably didn't even see the trap since he was so focused on trying to relocate his brain. Being also the bane of Raph's existence, he had to drag Raph down with him.

Better yet, why not shoot Mikey instead?

"Hey, Raph?" Now the idiot was trying to _talk_ to him. Tell him something stupid like 'everything's going to be okay' or 'Donnie and Leo will figure something out'. Raph naturally ignored him. The bonehead deserved to be ignored. Actually, he deserved to have the living life beat out of him, but Leo had said that wasn't an option.

Since when did he take orders from Leo? Right. Leo, of all people, was going to get him out of here. Another something to add on the 'Ways We Can Make Raph's Life Fan-freakin'-tastic List'.

Raph was in the farthest corner away from him, but the pit wasn't very big. Ignoring Mikey was getting harder and harder to do. It had always been. Mikey hated to be ignored.

"I'm sor-"

"If you apologize, Mikey, I swear there is nothing holding me back from drop kicking your shell out of this hole and on to kingdom come." Raph growled. "I might be able to live with you doing this on purpose. If you are idiot enough to do this on accident..." He kept on glaring at the wall. Leo had said nothing about taking his frustration out on the wall, so the wall was taking a beating. Mikey was silent for a few minutes, a personal record for him, before some burning, painful need to talk took over again.

"I'm glad that you are down here." Mikey said quietly.

"You might want to rephrase that." Raph managed to ground out through his clenched teeth.

"I'm glad that someone is down here. It could have been anyone. Leo. Donnie."

"Bishop. Hun. Maybe Karai. Anyone." Raph continued on sarcastically.

"It's better than nobody."

"Personally I would prefer nobody to those dirtbags." Raph effectively ended the conservation there. Another silence until, wait for it, Mikey felt the need to feel the space.

"It's pretty dark down here." Mikey said.

"It's fine. Shut-up."

"I was afraid of the dark when I was a kid. Not so much now, but it-it's still kind of creepy. You don't know what lies behind the shadows." Mikey said with a nervous laugh.

Raph mentally begged Donnie and Leo to appear.

"You guys always made fun of me and told me I wouldn't make a good ninja because of it. Guessed I proved you wrong."

_No. You proved our point_. Raph thought and considered saying. He was ignoring him, though. Starting an argument would only get Raph a long lecture. He didn't need that.

"You always comforted me though if the nightmares got too bad. You all did." Mikey continued on saying quietly.

"Sure we did." Raph said. He said it sarcastically, but he remembered. Sure Mikey was a bonehead, but the bonehead was his brother. It made him angry even when he was younger to see Mikey or any of his family hurt. It made him angry at silly things like nightmares.

"No. You did. I remember. You protected me." Mikey said. "Are you still going to protect me, Raph? You're pretty mad at me. The wall's on fire from your laser glare."

"You know I would." Raph grumbled. Protecting his family wasn't something he joked about.

"Good. I feel safer now." Mikey said and the two turtles lapsed into another silence that wasn't quite as awkward.

For a little while anyways.

"Raph!" Mikey screamed. "The giant, hairy, and ugly mutant spider over you head! Look out! Protect me!"

Raph instinctively looked up and scrambled away from the wall. After what he had seen, one could never be took careful.

Judging by the high-pitched laughter and the empty wall, someone had been too careful and someone was going to die. Soon.

"How could I see the wall? It's dark down here. Idiot." Mikey said in a bored tone that was broken up with chuckles. Boredom made Mikey dangerous. His voice turned to a false stiletto. "Protect me, Raph. I'm so defenseless and afraid of the dark."

Raph attempted to take three deep breaths and tried to count to ten slowly. To his credit, he really did try.

Screw what Leo says.

* * *

Just a little ways down the sewer tunnel, two turtles looked up at the taunts and the sounds of fighting that echoed around them.

"How long was that, Donnie?"

"Eleven minutes and 34 seconds. Pay up."

"Crap. I thought he wouldn't last as long as that especially since I told him not to."

"Nope. You really underestimate Raph sometimes, you know that?"

"Should we go and rescue them?"

"Hmm...well...it's probably really quiet in the Lair right now. For once. You did threaten Raph you would leave him down there if he touched Mikey, and Mikey- Mikey gets what he deserves."

"That's almost like giving people karma. I like it. Leaving them then."

"Race you home."

"You're on."

* * *

**I don't know about the rest of you, but I would really like to see that list. Can I hear a little bit of love? Please? **


	10. Oath Sayers

Author Note: **I present the long awaited (though maybe not anymore) Leo and Raph chapter. **

**I love turtle-tots, so forgive me. These guys are _hard_ to write about. My hat off to anyone who can write good Leo and Raph interaction. I'm now even more impressed.**

Disclaimer: **I do not own TMNT.**

* * *

"Come _on_, Leo. You're so slow." The small voice seemed to grow larger and larger as it echoed throughout the sewer tunnel until it seemed to be something much bigger and fiercer than it actually was.

"I'm right behind you. I keep running into _your_ slow shell." The small turtle flinched as his voice bounced further down and up the tunnel. "We need to be quiet." Leo said in a stage whisper to his brother in front of him.

"Don't be such a scaredy turtle. The bad guys can't hear us down here. They're all up top like Master Splinter said."

"Alright..." Leo said his voice trailing off. He still risked a glance over his shoulder every now and again. Just because Raph wasn't going to be careful, didn't mean he didn't have to be ready. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Raph said as he stopped the entrances to three different tunnels. It was clear from the almost silent eeny-meenie-miny-moe that it was going to be a surprise for the guide as well.

"Raph."

"Wait, I'm remembering."

"Right seems like the best way to go." Leo said pointing. Raph nodded.

"Yeah, I just remembered that." Raph set off once again without a thought of how the one behind him knew the way to the 'surprise' tunnel.

After what seemed like forever (in reality only five or so minutes), the two explorers came to a dead end with debris piled high to block any further walking. Raph, laughing, climbed as high as he could go and yelled "Freedom!" at the top of his lungs. The walls answered his laughs and cried out the same liberating speech.

The older turtle on the ground was not as impressed.

"Master Splinter doesn't know we're here. You said you had something important to say. What is it?" Raph down looked down at the irritated speaker and sighed.

"You're no fun." The little turtle huffed as he climbed down with considerably less speed than he came up.

"You said it was important."

"Okay. Okay. Hold your horses, Leo." Raph said as he jumped down and splashed Leo with water that was pooled there. "I'm not dying anytime soon." Raph looked right and left and right again.

"No one's here." Leo was perhaps a little smug as he had thought ahead to make sure the coast was clear.

"Don't know if Donnie or Mikey followed us." Raph said softly suddenly aware.

"We would hear Mikey coming."

"Not Donnie though. He's smart." Raph almost said it in reverence. "He could be watching us."

"He's not. What's so important that Donnie or Mikey can't hear?" Leo asked curious now.

"We have to make an oath." Raph said in a serious voice.

"A what?"

"An oath. We have to swear something."

"Swear what?" Leo asked.

"Swear that we'll protect Donnie and Mikey and Master Splinter at all times, of course." Raph said matter-of-factly. He had thought it had been obvious.

"Master Splinter doesn't need protecting. He protects us." Leo pointed out.

"Hmm... okay, but we'll help him protect Donnie and Mikey."

"Alright, but why are you asking me?"

"Well... you're the best... and Donnie and Mikey deserve the best..." Raph said slowly finding interest in something on the ground.

"We're both the best." Leo said immediately.

Raph looked up and grinned. "Best for the job." Leo nodded his head in agreement.

"Now what do we do?" Leo asked. "You know more about this oath thing than I do."

"We swear that we'll always protect them no matter how hurt we are. Even if it means we will die." The red-banded turtle was solemn and serious.

"I can see why you don't want Donnie and Mikey to hear. They don't have to worry about us." Leo said in the same serious tone.

"Yep." Raph said. "I don't really know what we do after we swear though."

"Oaths have to be sealed with something, right?" Leo asked. "I think I heard Master Splinter say something like that."

"Like spit or something?"

"Or blood, yeah." There was a pause and both turtles were quiet for a few minutes.

"I think spit works."

"Nothing wrong with spit."

Both turtles gathered their spit in their mouth and spat salvia onto their hands. With a firm handshake, both turned and started to race each other home. They had already been gone long enough and they would have to face a father's wrath and worry.

Only the walls would be their witness. Even the oath-sayers didn't know of what the other had sworn.

With the stated promise, both had silently sworn to protect the other.

* * *

**Well, I did it:) It took me longer than I would have liked, but I did it! I CAN write short chapters!**

**I really like writing drabble-like chapters. It's very relaxing. I have some ideas that I want to write in the future, so there will be more of these chapters coming up.**

**And a huge thanks to all those who read, reviewed, favorited, and subscribed! You guys are awesome:)**


End file.
